Andr
by erickwilson88
Summary: Zen was just a regular kid playing minecraft until Herobrine messed with him and even banished a Enderwoman named Andr into his world! What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! You guys can call me Erick.**  
**This will be my first fanfic. So yeah I guess it will be kinda bad but whatever! I believe in myself.**  
**No no there will be no lemons on my first fanfic sorry. But maybe on my third one :D Oh and I don't own minecraft or the mob talker mod , I'm just a fan of it ;D. Well enough with the introduction! Lets do this!**

**Chapter 1: AHHH HEROBRINE!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Zen. I'm 14 and I'm mostly a gamer. My parents are working overseas and I'm the only person at home. It is summer vacation so I slept till almost noon. I woke up and said to myself :" welp, looks like its another day of gaming. Maybe I should try minecrafting today. So I got up, took a quick shower, ate two pieces of sandwich I bought from the convenience store nearby and then sat at my computer. When I was in the main menu in minecraft, I moved my cursor over to multiplayer mode, but then decided to play single player as it has been awhile since I played minecraft so I wanted to try out what new items or features the new updates have.

* * *

I decided to go online and check out some good seeds. I went to my search engine and typed in ''The best minecraft seed'' and slammed on the enter key. The search engine then showed me thousands of websites offering some pretty good seeds for me to play on single player. But I decided to be a little different today, instead of choosing the first website the search engine showed, I clicked on the ''last page'' and it took a few seconds to load. When the page loaded, there was only one website and the name of the website was enirboreh . com ( sorry if this website really exist, I really don't know). My eyebrows raised a little bit in surprise and amusement, I mean who would even name their website like this? It doesn't even make sense! I clicked on the link and it brought me to a website that is almost completely black except for the centre of the page with some words and the seed. ''THE CURSED SEED, USE IT IF YOU DARE, FOR YOUR ACTIONS WILL BE REGRETTED! SEED: Enirboreh si ni ereh'' '' Erm lol?'' I thought to myself. This website is making me laugh but i didn't want to waste time as i needed to play some dota 2 with a team of gamers later at 4, so I quickly copied and paste the seed in single player and took a deep breath and said to myself '' This seed better not be shitty like the others and it better give me some adventure'' before clicking start game. And I had a hell of an adventure.

* * *

I spawned in the grassland with difficulty hardcore as I wanted a challenge, I looked around and spotted a few trees, so I went to punch down some of them. After making a crafting table and a wooden pickaxe, I walked around and found a cave... At the end of the day, I built myself a house that had my work bench and furnaces at the first floor, my bed at the second and my storage room at the basement. While waiting for my iron to smelt. I made my character walk out to the balcony and watched the sun slowly set. I walked back to the first floor to check on my iron, but then the ground suddenly shook, ''WAIT WHAT! I don't remember earthquakes being added to the new update!'' I thought to myself. Then from out of nowhere, A man that had a steve skin with white eyes appeared in front of me. I was shocked. I can't move as in my real life body. My fingers are stuck to the keyboard and I cant breathe. ''AHAHAHAHA, FOOLISH HUMAN NO ONE SIMPLY BUILDS IN MY WORLD! I SEE THAT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO THE WEBSITE'S WARNING.'' The man talked to me using his mind. '' My eyesight is getting fuzzy... I cant breathe... what is this... this is just a game...'' I thought.

''NO...this is not just a game boy...'' The man laughed as he read my mind, '' In case you don't know, my name is Herobrine,ruler of Minecraft!''

''Herooobrine... I thought you were removed... how is it possible... how can you even do this...'' I struggled to talk with Herobrine.

'' MINECRAFT IS MORE THAN A GAME! THERE ARE MANY SECRETS YOU HUMANS HAVE YET TO UNLOCK! I SHALL KILL YOU NOW HUMAN! SEE YOU IN HELL!'' He growled.

* * *

And with that being said in my mind, Herobrine's eyes began to glow whiter and I felt my windpipe tighten up to the verge of snapping. '' Ahahahaha! You humans are such weaklings!'' Herobrine laughed.

Before fainting away into darkness and constantly hearing Herobrine's evil laughter. I swore I saw a enderman teleport into my room and knocked Herobrine onto the ground, I heard the roar of the enderman and then I fainted and fell onto the ground from my chair.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor, I guessed I fell from my chair when I fainted. I could still feel a little bit pain on my neck. I struggled to get up as my mind was feeling a little dizzy from what happened just now. I then noticed a girl around the same age as I am dressed in black lying on my bed and she seemed to be fainted. She was wearing a turtle neck sweater that formed into a miniskirt at the end, black stockings that reached up to her thighs and a strange looking hat that had two glowing purple eyes. Wait a minute! Could that enderman that knocked Herobrine to the floor be her? Those eyes on the hat looked bloody familiar. '' What is going on!'' I thought to myself '' First, some stupid website almost killed me using some virtual reality Herobrine thingy and second, my room is such a mess and theres a girl lying on my bed! What happened to my life!''

I got to do something. I took a deep breath and woke the girl up. ''Er... Hey wake up...'' I said softly.

Her eyes flickered open and her iris was violet and glowing a little. She looked at me and then suddenly like a frightened cat, she screamed and jump out of the bed and leaned against the corner of my room. " W..what do you want? W..who are y..you? Where am I... I?'' She said in a shocked and frightened tone.

I realised that she was quite tall. Almost as tall as me and her long brunette hair reached up to her waist, she also had milky white skin. she was quite beautiful too. I starred at her speechless and in awe.

'' AHH! Stop staring at me and answer me!'' she screamed in a fustrated and angry tone as she noticed that I was starring at her.

''Oh sorry! Er.. My name is Zen, I do not know what just happened, all I remember is me fainting from Herobrine and then the next moment I woke up, you are beside me. Oh and you are on earth.'' I quickly answered her question with a light blush on my face

''Oh... it's you.. the human I saved just now.'' she said.

'' You saved me? Wait, don't tell me that you were the endermen that knocked Herobrine to the ground'' I asked.

''Yes, Human. I was the Enderwoman that attacked Herobrine, are you okay? Your neck looks kind of red.'' She asked in a worried tone.

'' Yeah I'm alright. It just hurts a little! Sorry for staring at you like that, I know endermen hate being starred at'' I said in a little confused tone,'' But I still don't understand why Herobrine wants to kill me though.''

''Oh it's okay Zen. And about Herobrine,its a long story. It has something to do with Notch and the team that created minecraft. Maybe I can tell you the story later. For now, may I rest?'' She asked.

''Oh yes yes of course! er e... just lie down on my bed.'' I said in a flustered manner as I was still trying to figure out what in the world is going on.

Before leaving the room, she suddenly called me ,'' Oh Zen, sorry about being a little harsh just now, by the way, I haven't told you my name, It's Andr.''

''Aw it's okay theres no need to apologise. Anyways nice name though, kind of special too... hey wanna go out and explore the new world? I'm sure you want to learn more about this place'' I asked

She nodded with a smile so bright on her face and I swore the Enderman's eyes on her hat changed into a happy mood too. But when I told her that I needed to go take a quick shower, her body trembled in fear when I mentioned water and she tried to hide her face in the turtle neck sweater , probably because she was a enderman, or enderwoman I should say will get burned if they touch water.

While in the shower, I kept thinking of Andr's purple eyes and her beautiful figure. I shook my head and shrugged away my thoughts, this teenage mind is really making me crazy with these thoughts( if you know what I mean heheh)

After taking a shower. I walked into my room and saw Andr reading my diary. " Ah hey! You're not supposed to read that, it's my diary!"

''What's a diary Zen?'' She asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

''Well it's basically a book that a person owns and he or she writes down his feelings or happenings at the end of the day. It's supposed to be private and no one should touch it as it sometimes contain sensitive information...'' I scolded her in a flustered and angry manner.

'' Oh...'' She replied with a blush. '' I'm so so sorry Zen,I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to read your diary, I thought it was just a sad storybook a..and...''

I could see tears starting to well up in her eyes and her face was turning red really hard. She tried to hide her tears by hiding her face in her turtle neck sweater but it was useless.

I realised what I had done and quickly walked up to her and pat her shoulders. She looked up to me with her mysterious purple eyes. I took a moment to notice that the ender eyes on her hat was also sad. ''Wow that hat must signify what she is feeling right now... I should not have scolded her too harshly. I must apologise, seeing her like this... makes me sad too'' I thought deeply to myself.

Andr continued looking at me with her tears falling down her rosy cheeks, I could sense a little fear in her. I looked straight into her eyes but decided not to as I remembered that she was a Enderwoman. So I just looked at the ground in front of her, and then smiled and said,'' Andr, I'm sorry. Its actually my fault. I shouldn't have scolded you too harshly. You didn't know that the book was that important and confidential to me. I should have told you earlier that the book was not meant to be read... I'm sorry Andr, please don't be sad, I hate seeing you lik...''

Andr stopped crying and starred at me.

I smiled at her and said,'' I forgive you Andr, please don't be sad. I should not blame or be angry at someone who truly does not know what he or she had just done. But I will be really be angry when I know that the person knows that something bad will happen if they did that.''

She suddenly jumped up from the bed and gave me a hug. ''Thank you, Zen... You are one of the only person that actually understands me.'' She said in her soft voice.

I was shocked and rather speechless when she hugged me. I thought Andr was a shy pretty girl... but she hugged me. My heartbeat became uncontrollable and my face was very red.

After five seconds, she quickly pulled out from the hugged, just realising what she had done was not even shy. I could also see that she was blushing. I giggled a bit at her blush and she smiled and blushed even harder, even the ender eyes on her hat showed a happy face. Then, both of our stomachs growled at the same time and we laughed even harder. '' Well I guess it's dinner time!'' I said while still in laughter.

* * *

**Alrighty guys hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! I will be posting chapter 2 in the next month or so. Please forgive me if chapt 2 is late. Its pretty hard to balance school life with author's life in Singapore.**

**Anyways pece!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2!  
****Thank you for waiting for chapter 2 and also thank you for the reviews! You guys can drop some ideas in the review that won't possibly change the entire story but instead make it better.**

**Anyways, Enough with the introduction. Let's do this!**

**Chapter 2: Heyy Andrew!**

* * *

I carried two plates of spaghetti and meatballs with some tomato pasta sauce and put them on the dining table. Before I could even shout '' Andr! Dinner is ready!'' , She teleported in front of me, our faces almost touching. She blushed and quickly backed away from me. I took a moment and looked at the ender dust that slowly danced down the floor and magically disappeared. ''Wow, what is that smell! It's making me hungry!'' she said.

She then sniffed around a few times before staring at the two plates of spaghetti.'' Oh haha, it must be the food I just cooked. It's spaghetti and meatballs.'' I laughed.

''Wow! I didn't know humans can make such amazing food! It smells so good! The only food that actually smells good back in Minecraft are golden apples and cake!'' She said with her face almost touching the spaghetti.

''Well, enough waiting! Let's tuck in!'' I replied with a laugh.

''Tuck in? What's that?'' She asked with a curious look on her face.

''Ah, that's a term I use for saying let's eat!'' I replied.

* * *

I pulled out the chair and signalled for her to sit down by slightly bowing my head with a smile. She blushed lightly and sat down. I handed her a spoon and a fork, she took it with a puzzled look on her face and put the spoon and fork at her eye level and asked me,'' Erm, is this supposed to be a weapon for defence or?''

I looked at the reflection of the spoon and fork she was holding with a thumb and index finger pinched together that was in her violet eyes for awhile until I saw that she was getting a little bit uncomfortable from my staring, so I quickly answered her question. '' That is a spoon and a fork you are holding, Andr. Humans sometimes use a spoon and fork to eat as they do not want to use their hands as they think it's not clean . The one that is round and bended a little is a spoon, it is used to scoop up the food on the plate. The mini-trident like thingy is called a fork. It is used to pick up objects that are hard to take with the spoon like the spaghetti.''

''Oh wow! I didn't know. It's kinda interesting and funny at the same time.'' she laughed,'' so, how do you use it?''

''Well, you hold it like this, and then you spin the fork to pick up the spaghetti and...'' I stopped explaining as she tried mimicking my actions of the fork but dropped it on the floor instead.

I smiled to her and said,'' It's okay Andr, I can feed you today ''

''F... feed me?'' she suddenly straightened her back in a little shock and there was a light blush on her face.

'' I think it's okay Zen, I will learn by myself or maybe even just use my hands...'' She said looking down with a frown

I took Andr's fork on the floor, went to clean it, then went to her plate, twirled some spaghetti and put her in front of her face and signalled for her mouth to open. She looked up to me in shock. ''Come on Andr, say ahhhh. I will feed you for now until you learn how to use the utensils. Eat it while it's hot!'' I said to her with a smile on my face.

* * *

After dinner, I looked out of the window and watched as the sun slowly set. I decided to take Andr out for a walk showed her some of the things we humans do every day as it is in the evening now and the temperature is usually cool at this time. When Andr and I walked out of the house, she took in a deep breath and said with a smile,'' Wow, the air is so fresh! Back where I live, the air always smell like rotten eggs and dirt due to coal and lava.''

''So, you live in a cave back in minecraft?'' I asked her.

''Yes, I was afraid of going to the surface for I fear that it might rain or maybe even get killed by possible players or mobs. The only time I will go to the surface is when I want to look at the flowers in the grassland or to just get ingredients to craft a cake.'' She replied.

And with that, I told and explained to Andr important things here. I explained to her how money works, what it's used for, cars and how they work. I even told her not to teleport in front of humans unless it is an emergency.

Every question she asked, I gladly answered it with no sign of annoyance. I somehow feel that it is important to make her know as much stuff about the world as possible and make her feel safe too.

I decided that we go to the mall to check out some new stuff on the game store and buy something to eat for breakfast tomorrow. When we reached the entrance of the mall, the automatic doors slide open and a gentle blast of air conditioning hit us. Before we entered the mall, I heard someone calling me by my name from behind. '' Heyyyy! Zen howwsit going?''

I immediately recognised the voice and turned around the greet him. It was my best friend and also my classmate, Andrew. He was wearing a black jacket, long black pants, and a headphone that hung around his neck.

''Oh hey Andrew, what are you doing here?'' I asked him.

''Oh the usual, just checking the game store for any new games or consoles. Oh and who's that beautiful girl right here? Is she your girlfriend?'' He asked me while laughing.

''No she is not my girlfriend! Oh and Andr, meet my best friend, Andrew. Andrew, meet Andr.'' I said, trying to change the subject.

'' He is not my Boyfriend!''she said with a very blushed face. Andr was trying to hide her face in her turtle neck sweater and I looked down in embarrassment.

''okay! Haha whatever, but you guys still look quite cute together. OFFF! Godammit!'' Andr punched him in the stomach and he squat down on the ground and held his stomach, wrenching in pain.

Andr realised what she just did and hid behind me.

'' Damn! Your girlfriend can hit pretty hard!'' Andrew said while in squatting position.

I looked at Andr and saw that her face was very red, I saw that she was readying for another punch. I quickly stopped her by saying ,'' Okay guys, enough, shall we go to the hyper mart (It is technically a super market but just around 3x bigger and more stuff in in) to buy some food and ingredients for breakfast tomorrow?''

''okay!'' Andr said with a big smile and all signs of embarrassment and anger was gone and she looked as beautiful as ever.

''Alright, I guess I can tag along with you guys for awhile before I go to the game store.''Andrew said as he put on his headphones and turned on some music. '' Let's go!''

* * *

In the hyper mart, Andr was blown away by the size of it and its wide range of goods and services. But being a shy girl by nature, she was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable being in a very crowded place with many people that she didn't know.

'' Er.. Andr can you stop squeezing my arm?'' I asked her while trying to shake my arms to try and shake her off,'' It's getting a little bit painful and I'm trying to push the trolley at the same time.''

''Oh! I'm so sorry!'' Andr said and quickly push herself away from me and her face was as blushing red,'' It's just that there are so many people here, and some of them even look at me. I just felt scared and just felt like hugging something really tight. Is there something wrong with me?''

I noticed that Andr's strange hat's eyes had change to a scared shape, so I quickly went to comfort her by saying,'' It's okay Andr, I know it's your first time here after some very strange events and you must be feeling a little scared right now, but don't worry, just stay by me and ignore everyone, everything will be just fine!'' I patted her shoulder lightly and she gave me a smile to let me know that she was fine.

''Aww look at you too... AHH OK SORRY!'' Andrew quickly dodged a punch from Andr.

* * *

After paying for the items at the counter, we took the bags and sat down at some benches located outside the mart. Before I could even sit down beside Andr, Andrew tapped my shoulder and signalled me to follow him.''Andr, can you sit here for awhile and help us look after the bags while Zen and I go to the washroom?''

Andr gave us a weird look for a moment but just nodded and said okay.

* * *

''So, why did you ask me to come here?'' I asked.

''Nothing serious Zen, I just want to ask you how did you meet that girl, she seems a little weird, I don't think someone can get scared and hold your arm until like that and there's also something wrong with the hat she is wearing, I swore I saw it change expressions and glow! Tell me.'' He replied with a serious tone.

''I...uh.. she is ah... afraid of strangers? I guess?''

''You are not telling me the truth Zen. Just tell me okay, I promise I will keep it a secret.'' He replied in a calmer tone,'' what is going on.''

''How am I even going to tell him the truth?'' I thought,'' Would he believe it? No one would believe that I almost got killed by herobrine and then a random Enderwoman just teleports in and saved me and came out of my computer!''

''Zen, you know it's okay if you don't want to tell me, I'll just tell the class that you have a girlfriend and she is scared of strangers.''He said with a somewhat evil smile on his face.

Well, it's now or never.

''Fine, I'll tell you!'' I shouted and a few people in the washroom looked at me weirdly.

''Haha, I knew this tactic always works! So tell me, I'm listening.'' He laughed.

So, I explained to him what happen, how found the seed and encountered Herobrine, how Andr saved me and got banished into this world and what she is doing with me right now. I thought that Andrew would not believe me, I mean, how can a pretty girl just randomly pop out of a person's computer? It makes no sense! And Herobrine isn't real at all.

I wasn't surprised at all when Andrew said and patted my shoulder,''Zen, I know that you are that kind of person that would never lie to his friends, that is why I am your best friend because I trust you a lot. But this story is way too ridiculous to even believe, I mean no one just pops out of a computer right?''

''Well Andrew, I knew you wouldn't believe me but no matter how you believe it or not, it is the truth'' I replied.

''Ah sorry mate, I think we'll just forget about this, this problem is making our friendship split further apart. Let's just go and find Andr already, she must be feeling a little worried right now.''

''Okay then, let's go.'' I laughed and replied.

* * *

''What took you guys so long! I was getting worried that you guys have gone off without me with all the stuff here!'' Andr said with her arms folded and she sighed a relief.

''Oh it's just nothing shall we get going? Andrew wanna hang out in my house for awhile?'' I asked.

''Okay sure! It's about time I played on your PS3!'' He answered with his fist punching the air.

When the automatic doors for the exit slide open, a huge gust of wind hit us and we could see the coconut trees in front of the drop of point of the mall swaying recklessly about, there was a quick flash in the sky and followed by the roar of a thunder in the distance.

''YAAAAA... IT... IT'S GOING TO RAIN!'' Andr screamed and jumped back inside the shopping mall. A couple of people saw what she did and chuckled at her, she blushed hardly and looked down.

''Ahaha for once I really thought she was a Enderwoman! Haha nice one there!'' Andrew laughed and Andr gave him a confused look and tried to say,'' But... I am... a Ender...woman'' but she said it too softly and her voice was muffled by the noisy background of the mall.

Before I could even say a thing, There was another roar of thunder and this time the rain came down so heavily that the road suddenly became very hard to see.

''Aw... what are we going to do!'' I whined,'' These shopping bags are so heavy and I want to go home and play some tf2 already!''

''Aw man! We are going to be so drenched if we try to yolo through the rain too'' Andrew added in.

''Guys...'' Andr said and we all looked at her, I did not exactly look into her eyes in case she felt uncomfortable from my staring but I'm sure Andrew was staring directly into her violet eyes as I could see her starting to fidget about uncomfortably. So she quickly finished her sentence,''I think I might have a solution.''

''What? Really? Tell me!'' Andrew begged her.

''Let me guess Andr, Teleportation?'' I asked her.

Andr replied with a sweet smile and a nod. I told her that we must do it at a place with no one as we do not want to get caught teleporting and shocking the world.

* * *

''So er... Why did we sneak into a cubicle in the girl's toilet?'' Andrew whispered in a confused look.

''Because it's empty most of the time and SHHH! someone might hear you! If we are found in the girls toilet, we are going to be in deep trouble!'' I replied to him with a angry look on my face.

''Okay guys, make sure you hold on to me. Just my shoulders will do. Please quieten down, I'm trying to concentrate here!'' Andr replied with a serious look.

So, we all held her shoulders and Andr closed her eyes and her eyes on the hat started glowing brighter and brighter every second.

''Okay this is freaking me out, nice prank and all but I don't think this shit is gonna wo...'' Before Andrew could finish his sentence, we disappeared and was surrounded by darkness except for one end of the darkness where there was light.

''Guy's follow the light!'' Andr gestured and we quickly followed her.

* * *

**Alrighty guys heres chapter 2 of Andr, hope you have enjoyed, a review would be much appreciated!  
****Chapter 3 will be next month and there will be a new character joining us!**

**See you next month! **

**PECE :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3!  
Thanks for the reviews and all I decided that I will post more chapters in a shorter time from now. Hooray!  
Okay enough with the intro, Let's do this!**

**Chapter 3: SSSSSSSSssssss!**

* * *

Andrew sat at my couch, his face extremely pale from what he had experienced just now.

''Andrew are you okay?'' I asked him,'' Why are you so scared from the teleporting?''

''An...Andr... She she is a real Enderman?'' He asked.

''Well yeah, Enderwoman to be precise.'' I replied,''How do expect her to teleport us here?''

''Oh my god! This is so awesome! And scary at the same time!'' He exclaimed,'' A real Enderwoman!''

Andr gave a very cute yawn, rubbed her eyes and then asked me,''Zen, I'm tired. Can I go punch some trees and built a house?''

Me and Andrew both laughed and I told her,'' Andr, this is not minecraft. It is impossible to even break a tree with your hand in this world.''

''Oh okay. Haha! I will just stay outside till morning then!'' She blushed and said with a frown.

''Andr! Don't be silly, you can stay here and let you sleep on the spare bed I have in my room.'' I told her,''Plus, It's very dangerous to be sleeping outside in this world, anything could happen to you.''

''Especially for a girl that pretty like you! Haha'' Andrew added.

Andr blushed and thanked me for letting her stay at my place. I can let her stay as long as she wants, I doubt my parents would even come back, all they think is work and money. I quickly stopped thinking about my parents when Andrew asked me whether he could use my PS3. I nodded and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I noticed that the glass door to my backyard was open. I looked out and saw Andr sitting on the grass at the backyard and there was wind blowing her hair, I found it interesting that the slight glow from her hat's eyes had made a 1 metre radius of the ground around her a little purple. I went out and sat beside her.

''Wow...'' She said as she looked up to the sky,'' The night sky is so quiet and beautiful here. Back in minecraft, The night would be noisy with all the mobs roaming about and it was hard to see the sky full of stars as I lived in a cave and seldom roamed out.''

''Do you want to go back to minecraft?'' I asked her.

''Of course not!'' she exclaimed and looked at me,'' I would rather stay here. Much more safer and a whole new world to explore with people that I can trust.'' She looked at me and smiled.

After about a few seconds she whispered,'' Thank you, Zen. Without you I don't know where I would be now if you didn't introduce me to this world. I don't feel so scared now, because I am with someone whom I trust deeply now. I did not regret saving you from Herobrine.''

I blushed and thanked her for the trusting me and I just realised that I was staring into her eyes for five minutes straight.''Weird,'' I thought,'' wouldn't she be angry or fustrated right now from my staring? And it has been five minutes already.''

''Why are you not disturbed by my staring?'' I asked her.

''Because I trust you'' She replied.

''Okay, I get what you are saying.'' I said.

''I'm glad you do Zen. It is very difficult for a Enderman or woman to trust someone completely and let the effects of staring not be affected.'' She explained,'' But, I can still feel you staring at me from my sixth sense, so do not stare at me when it's not necessary.''

''Sixth sense? What's that?'' I asked.

''From what I know about my kind, we have senses of touch, taste, smell,sight, hearing and the last is to immediate dodge any incoming projectiles or sense something staring at me.''She said.

I sighed and continued to look at the stars with Andr. It has been awhile since I went to the backyard and looked at the night sky. I decided to stay a little longer with Andr but Andrew suddenly shouted,''What the hell! AH A GHOST! ZEN HELP! SHE'S GONNA EXPLODE!''. Andr and I quickly got up and went back inside. I figured that he would be at the living room as the PS3 was there but when I went to the living room, the PS3 was switched off so it must be from my room. Andr and I quickly rushed upstairs and I quickly barged into my room. Inside my room was Andrew leaning against the end of my room quivering with fear and at the other end was a girl that amber hair and eyes. She was wearing a green hoodie that had a face of a creeper at the top, pants that almost cannot be seen and green stockings that had the same colour as her hoodie that reached up to her thighs.

''D...don't come close!'' The girl screamed and crouched at a corner,'' Or I'll explode.''

''Huh? Cupa? Is that really you?'' Andr slowly walked forward.

''Andr! I missed you so much!'' The girl jumped in delight and hugged Andr tightly,''I was so lonely for the entire day because no one came over to my house! Why are you here? What is this place? And who are these people?''

Andr gently pulled away from the hug and then said,'' These people, Zen and Andrew, they are my best friends, when I was thrown into this world by Herobrine earlier this morning, I had no idea what was going on. But Zen taught me things about this world called Earth. Wait? How did you get thrown into this world too?''

''Well, from what I can remember,'' She looked up while saying that trying to impersonate a detective,'' I was playing around with some redstone dust but noticed a guy mining into my cave...''

Before Cupa could finish Andrew interrupted with a big grin on his face and said,'' Er... Whoops''

''So it was you! You little rat! How could you steal iron from a little girl's home?'' She screamed at Andrew.

''Well...uh...sorry! I didn't even know!''Andrew quickly replied with a little sign of guilt on his face as he was looking down and his face was red.

''It's okay! Apology accepted! Haha we are now all friends.'' She jumped in delight,'' Ah, maybe saving you was the right thing after all. I didn't want to live there any more.''

Just when she said it, I looked around the room and saw that the computer was turned on with the minecraft application running. And there was single player mode with my world on the highlighted box. I looked at Andrew with a angry face for a moment for just walking into my room and using my personal computer and he gave a little laugh but then decided to just forget about it. '' I think I know what exactly happened'' I thought to myself.

''Let me guess, Herobrine was trying to kill Andrew and you saved him?'' I asked Cupa.

''Wow how did you know Zen? Can people in this world read minds?'' She asked me in fascination.

''Well Herobrine also tried to kill me when I played this world but Andr saved me.'' I smiled and then looked at Andr which in turn for some reason blushed and looked away.

''Holy Shiet! Herobrine was trying to kill me?'' Andrew suddenly backed away in horror,'' Zen, your computer is crazy man! It popped out two beautiful girls with super powers in just a day!'' Upon hearing this, the girls blushed and I smirked at them.

After about five seconds Cupa jumped up and said,'' Well, I guess I didn't give you guys a proper introduction yet. So here it is! Hey everyone! I am Cupa, Cupa the creeper!'' She closed her eyes and smiled at the most cutest way and waved at us. I noticed that Andrew's eyes were widened and he was blushing quite hard. It was quite hard for a girl to get Andrew's attention. He was not that guy that would get won over that easily as he was a gamer and he doesn't have time to have a care about someone. Seeing a girl attracting Andrew's attention, is certainly a rare sight.

''Well, I don't know what really happened,'' I said,'' But you three look like you need some rest, come on follow me I'll go get some glasses of water.''

Andr shuddered when I said water and told me,''Zen, I don't think I need the water. Maybe something to eat?''

''Okay''I replied,'' I'll make some sandwiches on the way.''

We went down and I told everyone to sit at the dining table to wait but Andrew insisted that he help me so I let him. I sighed and then opened the refrigerator to get some ingredients while Andrew was washing the plates to prepare it.''So, Zen,'' He asked very slowly.

''Hmm?'' I responded.

''Well, I don't know what really happened today man. First we teleported home, then I sneaked into your room to play some minecraft and then a random creeper girl just pops out...'' He stopped before finishing his sentence.

''I don't even know either. It must be that seed that I typed in that almost killed me.'' I replied and peeked outside to the living room and saw Andr talking with Cupa and pointing at stuff around the house. Andr is probably introducing Cupa to all the new things here.

Andrew walked over and said,'' sorry''. I felt puzzled and asked why.

''I'm sorry for not believing you in the beginning Zen.'' Andrew said with a sigh.

''It's okay mate. It's find it hard to believe at first too. When a girl just pops out of my computer.'' I replied.

''Are you guys done yet!'' Cupa shouted urgently.

''Just a sec!" I replied by shouting back.

* * *

Andrew and I prepared the sandwiches and brought the plate out and put it on the dining table.

''Hmm? What is this'' Andr and Cupa gave curious faces and looked closely at the sandwiches.

''These are called sandwiches, it is bread with meat,'' Andrew explained and handed Cupa a sandwich and I handed Andr one too.

The girls looked at the sandwiches with uncertainty for a few seconds and then took a small nibble at it. Their faces immediately lit up and Cupa shouted,'' Wow! It's so delicious!'' and then finished off the rest of her sandwich in one big bite.

''Wow, you guys sure make some good food.'' Andr said and smiled lightly.

I thanked her, grabbed a sandwich from the plate and sat down beside her. Andrew grabbed one too and sat down beside Cupa.

''So Cupa...'' Andrew asked while munching away his sandwich.

''Hmm?'' Cupa said.

''When you said you saved me from Herobrine, what exactly happened?'' Andrew asked with a serious tone.

''Well, when you were mining into my cave, I got very angry and wanted to sneak up on you to give you a little scare. But then I saw Herobrine behind you attempting to backstab you. So I quickly ran over and pushed him away. But he grabbed me by my neck and the next thing I knew was that I'm in a room with you.'' Cupa carefully explained.

''Oh my.'' Andrew said,'' You poor little thing. Is your neck okay?'' He asked with a face full of care and concern.

Cupa blushed and said,'' Oh haha, it's alright now!''

I gasped as I looked at the time at my watch,''Oh wow! What a long day. It's already 10.30p.m. Shouldn't you get going Andrew? I mean you leave right beside me. You can come back tomorrow to check on Andr.''

''What about Cupa? Where will she stay?'' Andrew asked worriedly with a huge frown on his face.

''I don't know...'' I replied,'' why not she stay with you? You caused her to come to this world so...''

''Yeah yeah I know...WHOA! When did you get behind me? Weren't you sitting in front of me a few seconds ago?'' Andrew shouted in surprise.

''I am not called a creeper for no reason you know.'' She said proudly with her head looking away from us up high and her hands put at her waist, just like a super hero,'' We creepers have mastered the ancient art of stealth and if you are not careful, you can be killed without even knowing!''

''Well how many mobs have you killed with this ancient art?'' Andr asked.

''Hmmm not much really... so far just killed 10000 fishes.'' Cupa said proudly.

''WHAT! 10000 fishes? You're gonna cause a extinction!'' Andrew exclaimed.

''Muhahaha! Those fishies don't stand a chance against my craving for their meat! What did I tell you Andr? I will eat every single fish in the minecraft universe! But for now I'll stay and sleep at your house, Andrew, then I will continue my quest to kill all fishies, if there are even any fishes here'' Cupa exclaimed and danced around cheerfully.

I leaned closer to Andr and whispered in her ear,'' Er, is Cupa always like this?''

Andr giggled and said,'' Well yes, most of the time. I bet she is the happiest and funniest creeper in the whole of minecraft. There are times where she could cheer me up even when I'm so sad and lonely.''

* * *

After clearing up the table, Andrew brought Cupa back to his house which is around like 3 houses away from me. Andr sat at the couch looking curiously at the TV. I explained to her where the shows come from and how it works. She was watching a comedy show on some random channel. I decided that I sat on the couch beside her to watch the show with her for awhile.

After one hour, I looked at Andr as she was starting to yawn. So I switched off the TV.

''Aww Zen, I wanted to watch more!'' She grumbled.

''Andr, I know it's your first day here and you are kinda excited at the new stuff here. But we need to get some sleep so that we can learn more tomorrow and meet up with our friends.'' I explained.

''Hmm, I suppose so,'' She said,'' Alright, where do I sleep?''

We went to my bedroom and I told her that she can sleep on my bed while I pulled out a spare mattress under my bed so that I can sleep on it.''Zen, shouldn't I be the one sleeping below?'' Andr asked me, her face in a puzzled look.

''Nah, I'll sleep below. I'll make sure that you have a nice and comfy night.'' I replied and she blushed lightly.

''Okay then, if you say so.'' She said with a smile.

''It's alright. I think I'll go take a very very quick sho... wait, can I ask you something?'' I asked.

''Hmm?''

''How do Endermen clean themselves if they can't take showers or baths?''

''Well..'' Andr stopped for awhile to think,'' When Endermen teleport, the dirt doesn't follow them. So each time I teleport, I will be a cleansed.''

''Oh wow, that's kinda awesome!'' I said,'' Okay, I'll go the quick shower and then come back. You can sleep first if you want.''

''Oh, It's okay, I can wait for you and then we can sleep together at the same time!'' She said.

''Alright, if you say so.''

* * *

After about five minutes or so, I came back from the shower and saw Andr already asleep with the lights on.

''Aww, she must have been too tired to wait.'' I thought.

I switched off the lights and went to lay down at my bed. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of what happened today. All the crazy things that happened all in just one day. From mobs being thrown out of my computer to teleportation.

I usually could not sleep at this time. I would game till 1 a.m. and then try to sleep at 2. But for some reason today, I somehow managed to drift off to sleep at only 11.45 p.m. . Maybe too much things just happened to me today that I got very tired...

* * *

''Ahh! No! No! Please don't'' I was still sleeping when I was slightly awoke by the sounds of begging that seem to sound really soft and far away. I was mostly still asleep so I grabbed my pillow and covered my ears tightly. I was trying to go back to sleep but the pleading and crying kept getting louder and louder and soon it came to a point where I didn't even care about covering my ears any more and just continued to sleep. Come to think of it, this sleep was one of the best sleep I have ever slept for summer vacation so I didn't want to waste a second of it. I was almost fully back asleep once again until I heard something suddenly yell like when they were falling and something heavy hit me mostly in my stomach. I gave a loud squeal was fully awake now and I had both of my hands pressed at my stomach to try to soothe the pain but my hand was blocked by something and there was something lying on me. I opened my eyes and there was Andr who was also puzzled as I am, trying to figure out what happened. She looked at me, our faces almost touching. Before our eyes met, she screamed and then teleported to the corner of the room.

''Oh my! That was so embarrassing! I'm so sssorry for falling onto you Zen!'' Andr quickly said but flustered some of her words and blushed really hard.

I too had blushed a little as that was really awkward at the moment. I didn't know what to do at that time and I was just stunned. '' It's okay Andr, maybe it's just because it's your first time sleeping here and you are not used to it.'' I tried to comfort her and get her out of her embarrassed state.

''No, I'm used to it.'' she said quietly,'' I slept in beds crafted from sheep's wool back in Minecraft. But it's just... I had a nightmare, and I always will fall of from my bed when I have a nightmare... Oh this is so embarrassing! How can anyone fall off from the bed and hit her friend like that!'' She said while blushing really hard and trying to hide her face in her turtleneck sweater.

''It's okay Andr,'' I said,'' You're not the only one in this world that fall off their bed when they have nightmares. I sometimes do fall off from my bed too you know, and I know that very stupid and funny feeling when you just wake up on the ground.'' I laughed as I said that and that calmed Andr down a little and she laughed a little.

I looked at the digital clock beside the lamp and gasped.'' Oh god! It's almost 11! Andrew and Cupa will be coming over soon!''

''Oh what are we waiting for let's get going! They must be walking to our house already'' Andr said.

''Okay!'' I said while running to my wardrobe to change into some other clothes,'' give me 5 minutes Andr! I'll go change first. You can go do whatever you like!''

''Wait Zen! Where's the bathroom?'' Andr shouted as I ran out of the room.

''It's downstairs near the kitchen! Don't be afraid of the water below and just press the button when you're done!'' I said,'' OH AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LIFT UP THE LEVER AT THE SINK!''

''Huh?'' was the last word I heard before I ran to the bathroom at the the second floor.

* * *

I was using the tap to wash my face when I suddenly felt the tap water came out lesser than usual and before I could figure out who was turning on another water source, I heard a very loud scream from the bathroom down below. I facepalmed and quickly changed into a black t-shirt and some bermuda shorts and ran down to see what happen. Well, anyone could have saw that coming but yeah I was too lazy. The bathroom was opened and there was Andr standing in the corner end of the bathroom quivering with fear and I could hear the toilet recharging which means that it had just been used and there was the tap, turned on and there was water coming out.

''Ahh! Zen turn that thing off now!'' Andr screamed and she tried to hide herself in her turtleneck sweater again and then her hat had Endermen's eyes that showed it was scared. I turned the tap off and I ran over to comfort her.'' Hey are you okay?'' I asked with concern.

''Yes! But no! That water spouter thing could have burned me but I dodged away in time!'' She exclaimed.

''Well, I'm sorry for not telling you that the tap turns on water.'' I said,'' I should have known this would happen. I'm sorry for making you scared...''

'' It's okay Zen. It's partly my fault too.'' She said,'' There is no need to apologise. I should have listened to you and not open the tap. But curiosity just got hold of me.''

''Nah it was mostly my fault,'' I said,'' If I actually told you what it actually does, you wouldn't be in this state.''

''No Zen it's my fault...''

''Okay stop''I laughed and patted her shoulder,'' We are gonna blame each other forever! Let's just share the blame.''

''Haha!Now that I think of it, it's quite funny to actually blame each other!'' She laughed.

Well, I sure am glad that I finally calmed Andr down. We got out of the bathroom and I turned on the TV for her while I went to make a quick breakfast.

* * *

I made some scrambled eggs and sausages. I called Andr to the table and she immediately teleported to her chair with her eyes closed and face really close to the plate, almost touching it.

''Oh my! What's this? It smells heavenly!'' She said with her mouth almost drooling out saliva but then she saw the fork and spoon beside the plate and frowned. I immediately took the spoon and said,'' I will keep feeding you Andr until you learn how to use the utensils. Don't worry a bit! It is quite fun actually to feed you.''

Well what a awkward thing to say. I saw her gave me a little blush and smiled a little. I facepalmed myself in my mind. Why did I even say that! She's probably laughing at me in her mind!

* * *

As soon as I fed Andr the last few spoonfuls of the breakfast, I heard the door bell ring.

''That must be Andrew and Cupa'' Andr said.

''Yeah, I'll go get the door, maybe you can go put the dishes in the sink. Remember don't touch the lever beside the sink.'' I said and gave a little laugh.

Andr nodded and took the dishes to the kitchen. I went to open the door and Andrew and Cupa were standing in front of me.

''Aye! Sup bro!'' I said to Andrew,'' ready to let the girls explore the new world?''

''Yeah! Definitely man! Let's get..'' Before Andrew could reply, Cupa interrupted with a really, really high jump in the air.'' Oh boy! I'm so excited! Like super super excited! Woo hoo! What are we waiting for? Let's get rolling!''

''Wow chill Cupa! We still got to wait for your best friend Andr remember?'' I said.

''Oh yes! How can I forget my best friend! Oh boy that means triple the fun yeah!''She shouted so loud that my neighbour so loud went out of his house and shouted at us to quite down but Cupa seemed to ignore him and started to dance around Andrew merrily and then suddenly hugged him and looked at him,'' and you will be my tour guide right?'' She gave those very cute begging eyes just like from anime. Andrew was just speechless. His whole face was so red like it was about to explode. He quickly snapped out of his embarrassment and then got out from the hug and said,'' Y...yeah I suppose. Why not?''

''Hooray! That is so awesome.'' Cupa cheered.

Man, I bet Cupa is the most happiest creeper in the world. No, thats wrong. She is the most happiest creature in the world! It's like someone just injected raw happiness into her or something. I noticed that Andr was just behind me and she was giggling. '' I can see that Andrew likes Cupa. No one blushes like that.'' Andr whispered in my ear.

''Haha, you don't say,'' I replied.

''Well shall we get going?'' I asked everyone.

''Okay. This would be fun,'' Andr said and smiled.

''Let's go!'' Andrew cheered.

''Woooooooooo! What are you guys still doing there get going!'' Cupa was already running away from us as she said.

''Cupa! That's the wrong way! Come back!'' We laughed.

''Oh, haha I knew that!'' Cupa blushed lightly, let down her hoodie and started running back to us.

* * *

**Alrighty folks. This is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and maybe give me a few reviews with ideas on what I should type for the next chapter! You guys have up to October to give me reviews for chapter 4!**

**Anyways, erickwilson88 signing out, PECE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! It's Erick here with Chapter 4!**

**Before I start with this chapter, I would like to give special thanks to Andrew. Yes Andrew, the real Andrew for giving me lots of inspiration and ideas for this chapter. Okay enough wasting time Let's do this!**

**By the way, Enjoy this special super extra long chapter :)**

**Chapter 4: It's that simple?**

* * *

''Wow! I've never seen a building this big! This is gonna be so awesome!'' Cupa shouted in delight.

''Huh? Back at the mall? Why?'' Andr gave a little groan to me,'' last time we went to the mall, things didn't turn out so well.''

''Relax Andr,'' I said trying to convince her,'' Just make sure you stay by my side and try not to maintain eye contact with people. I'm sure this time it's going to be all right because we are going to a different part of the mall.''

''Which part?'' Andrew asked.

''Oh you know our favourite part!' I replied.

Andrew immediately grinned and said,'' Oh yes! Let's go!''

* * *

We were walking at the fourth floor of the shopping mall, which was our favourite as it was the floor that has stores that sold games, electronic equipment, some food and accessories. It was a little crowded at this time of the day as it was the peak hour. Andr was looking all around her uncomfortably so I gave her a little nudge and smiled. She seemed to calm down from being reminded that her friends were there with her. Cupa was really excited about, well everything. She was excited about the air conditioner, all the things people are selling and all the music and lights around her. It was almost like every step she took, she would ask a question, and poor Andrew has to keep answering all the questions and he got a little fustrated and put on his headphones to listen to some music at the lowest volume for awhile . Cupa blushed, knowing that she asked a little too much questions but quickly forgot about it by all the entertainment and goods around her again. Cupa was a little curious what were those two huge circular caps covering his ears so she gave him a little nudge to get his attention.

''What is it Cupa?'' Andrew took off his headphones and asked her.

''Andrew, you have been wearing those weird things on your ears for quite awhile now,'' she said,'' may I know what do they do?''

''Well, these are called headphones,'' Andrew explained,'' you can use it to hear music if you connect it to a device.'' Andrew pulled out his phone from his pocket, showing the wire connected to it.

''Can I hear it?'' Cupa asked.

''Yeah sure go ahead.'' Andrew smiled and helped her put it on her head, Cupa gave a little blushed as Andrew was quite close to her and she was not ready for the sudden invasion of her personal space. Andrew tapped a few times on the screen and then looked at Cupa, which means he just tapped the play button on a song.

Cupa was immersed in the music. She wrapped her hands around the headphones and then started to follow to the beat of the music by repeatedly tapping her right foot on the ground. ''OH MAN THIS IS AWESOME! Andr you should hear it too!'' Cupa shouted.

''Okay, I guess I'll try.'' Andr gave a smile and tried to take the headphones from Cupa but was blocked by Andrew saying,'' Oh no one simply touches my headphones! Not even Zen!'' he shook his head with a smile.

''Okay...'' Andr said sadly backing away a bit.

''Hey! How can you do this! Andr just wants to listen to some music! You even hurt her'' Cupa shouted at Andrew.

''Wow! Andrew I wonder who just touched your precious headphones.'' I gave a very sly smile towards him. Andrew wondered for a moment then looked at Cupa holding his headphones which in turn smiled back at him. Andrew blushed and tried to hide it but I laughed at him and said,'' Come on Andrew, why don't you just apologise to Andr and we can forget what happened.''

''Ok fine you got me this time,'' Andrew said with a sigh,'' Well Andr, I admit that I might have been a little rude to you just now, I sincerely apologise to you now for what happened.'' Andrew stuck his hand out in front of Andr. Andr blushed a little and then laughed,'' No worries, haha. Apology accepted! We're all friends, let's not let a small matter pull us apart from now on shall we?'' She said while shaking Andrew's hand.

''Okay!'' Everyone said.

''Well, Andr looked like she really wanted to try out those headphones.'' I thought,'' I'll just let her try mine then.''

I unzipped my bag and ruffled around for a few seconds, trying to feel for my headphones while walking with my friends. I finally felt it and then pulled it out of my bag. My headphones was red and had orange fire on the across the headband. Andr looked at me and asked,''Oh, you listening to music too?''

I simply smiled and then walked closer to her and then put my headphones on her head, she blushed and lowered a little when I did that as she didn't expect that to happen. I connected the wire to my device and clicked the play button. Her face immediately lit up and she smiled at me. '' Wow, it's like a noteblock just squeezed all into one small device that lets you hear music only to your ears!''

''I'm glad you enjoy it,'' I said,'' Well, this is just only a fraction of what is available in this world. There is much more fun and awesome stuff just waiting to be explored.''

''Yeah! And if you guys don't stop listening to music, we will never get to explore everything!'' Cupa laughed,'' Come on, let's not waste time and get going.''

And so, We walked around and had a little fun. I bought a few snacks and gave some to everyone. When we walked past the music store, it was filled with music and equipment of the latest trend. We decided to go in and check out some stuff as the girls were begging us to.

''Andrew look! Headphones!'' Cupa jumped up and down and pointed towards the display table showing some of the latest edition headphones.

''Yeah, Cupa I know those are headphones.'' Andrew replied.

''Can you buy one for me pleaseee?'' Cupa begged with those cute doggy eyes.

''Omg thats so cute! She's like the most... well how could I say no to that.'' Andrew thought.

''Okay, I'll buy you one then,''Andrew said with a smile,''You can choose any colour you want.''

Meanwhile at the other end of the headphones section, Me and Andr were just browsing through some of the headphones. Andr stopped and looked at a set of headphones that was pure shiny black and had purple lightning on the 2 caps. Andr looked at it as though she wants to put it on her ears and listen to music with it all day. But she just frowned and just walked away. I suddenly had that feeling, that I hated to see her sad. I wanted to make her happy, I don't know about this feeling I never felt before.''Erm, Sir? How much does this headphone cost?'' I asked the sales assistance near the display. Andr looked back as she heard me talking to the sales assistance. I looked back at Andr's face she was smiling and kind of excited.

''That'll be 35 dollars sir,'' the sales assistance said with a polite smile and a small bow.

I used my credit card to pay for the headphones and then passed on the packaging the Andr.

''You didn't really need to buy that for me you know.'' Andr blushed and said.

''It's okay, that's what friends are for right?'' I smiled to her and said,'' When you need something just tell me, I'll buy it for you.''

''Okay, thanks I guess,'' Andr smiled and blushed harder.

''Let's go meet up with Andrew and Cupa shall we?'' I said.

''Okay!'' Andr cheered and followed me.

When we walked over to meet them, Cupa waved over to us and cheered,'' Hey guys! Guess what Andrew just bought for me! A set of headphones! Hooray!'' The set of headphone had shiny aluminium green coating at the cap and it was dark green at the headband.

''Zen bought me one too!'' Andr walked over and showed her the headphones I bought for her.

''Awesome! Andrew your the bestest of my best friends! You deserve a hug! Haha.'' Cupa laughed and cheered.

''Whaa! Wait...'' Andrew tried to dodge her hug but it was too late and he immediately felt the tight embrace of the creeper and blushed so hard that I tried my hardest not to laugh at his reaction. Cupa finally let go of her hug and giggled at his reaction. Andrew finally remembered how to breathe again and then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

''Well, I guess we should buy you girls phones. So you can play music using the headphones and also call us.'' I suggested.

''Wow, wouldn't that cost like a lot of money?' Andr asked with worry that she would make Zen waste too much money buying this much expensive stuff for her.

''I don't think money is a problem here,'' Andrew said.

''How?'' Cupa asked.

''Well you see, me and Zen's parents work overseas in the same company,'' Andrew explained,'' They would often work and research on million dollar projects that they are basically millionaires now and money is not a problem any more. Every month, our household utility bills would be paid and our credit and ATM card would be topped up and paid.''

''Wow! Isn't that kind of cool?'' Cupa said,'' having infinite money and all that.''

''It's not cool when your parents work till they forget about you.'' I said in a somewhat loud and angry voice. I don't know why but I would always feel really angry when I am reminded of my parents. I didn't need money to survive. I wanted love. People said love and being loved is the best feeling in the world. But I have never really felt loved before. When I was 4, my parents were already overseas and they would hire maids to help take care of me. I did not feel any love from the maids, I bet they were just complaining in the mind and thinking about when would they ever go home. From that day, I was so desperately trying to find this feeling but just can't. Everyday is just plain old me that just feels really empty. And I resorted to gaming to forget about this feeling. I almost forgotten about this desperation. But it suddenly came back when Andr just pops out of my computer. What is this, is this a sign? I don't know, I'll just wait and see.

I mentally shook myself to get myself back to the real world. I smiled, took and deep breath and said,'' Well, let's go buy some phones for you girls!''

* * *

After buying some brand new smartphones for the girls, Andrew and I briefly told them how to make a call or message. The girls were super excited for their new phones. Once they got them, they were checking out all the new apps and services inside.

''Alright girls, I know you're excited with your new devices called phones and all that. But we haven't even finished walking around half of the mall yet. There are things way more cooler than this!'' Andrew said, trying to make them switch off the phones.

''Okay I guess,'' Cupa gave a little sigh and said,'' But promise me that you would teach me more about this when we get home?''

''Okay fine,'' Andrew gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.

''Hooray!'' Cupa cheered and started jumping around again.

We were now walking around the third floor to buy some new clothes for Cupa when we walked by the toy store. The toy store was big here, filled with many sections of different kinds of toys. From robots, vehicles and plushies. The whole toy store was a wonderland for a kid. Andr and Cupa stared at the entrance with awe.

''Wow a toy store!'' Cupa squealed with delight.

''Never thought we would see one again Cupa! It's so exciting to see one again!'' Andr said to Cupa.

''There were toy stores back in Minecraft?'' I asked Andr.

''Yeah, Back then when I was little, there were villages at almost every biome. And some of the villagers would even open toy stores and craft toys for the little villagers there. I would always go there with my mom and dad,'' Andr said but then started to look down and frown,'' But that was until then when Herobrine came in and almost destroyed all the villages and ruled over minecraft with his army. He even killed my...'' Andr started to break down before she finished her sentence. I quickly walked over to her and tried to comfort her.

''Andr, what ever it is, just know that you are in a new world with no Herobrine and you have new friends that will really care about you,'' I patted her back while saying that,'' Don't worry, I will make sure to protect you from all harm okay?''

Andr gave me a little blush and then smiled. I was glad to see her back to her old self again.'' Shall we check out the toy store?'' I signalled her with my hand and she happily followed me into the toy store.

''Boy they sure look cute together! Haha,'' Cupa whispered and giggled to Andrew.

''Yeah they sure do! They make a perfect match!'' Andrew replied with a laugh too.

''I'm kind of happy that Andr has someone that takes care of her so much,'' Cupa said,'' Back in minecraft, she was always so lonely and sad. Even though I was her friend, I was just her only friend, I know she wanted more. I'm so happy for her.''

''Well okay, let's go meet up with them already, they are waiting for us!'' Andrew grabbed her hand and walked towards me. Cupa didn't know why but she was blushing when Andrew held her hand. She quickly hid it by looking down and pulling down her hoodie with one hand. She kind of liked it too at the same time.

* * *

We had a lot of fun in the toy store, Cupa made the first move and ran straight to the building blocks section where she joined the other kids in one of the booths where some of them were playing with the building blocks.

''Awww aren't they so cute!'' Cupa looked at them with sweetness.

Andr looked at some of the kids and kind of freaked out. I walked over to her and asked her why didn't she join Cupa. Andr said that she was still a little uncomfortable talking to strangers and they always look into their eyes. I told her that it was okay and she should try talking to some people to get over her shyness. She gave a nod and said that she would try.

After about 20 minutes of playing around with the toys, we decided that we needed to leave as there were some people looking at us weirdly, probably thinking what the hell are a group of 14 year old teens playing with toys here for. When we were near the exit of the toy store, Cupa's eyes wandered to the left and saw a creeper plushie near the left of the store, and beside it were other mob plushies in minecraft.

''Oh! Andr look! Look! Isn't that creeper just adorable!'' Cupa jumped up and down and pointed towards the plushies.

''Yeah it kinda is,'' Andr replied.

''Oh! Oh can you buy that for me pleasee?'' Cupa begged Andrew again.

''I don't know Cupa,'' Andrew said worriedly,'' I have spent quite a lot of money today. My dad might call me and ask me why I spent so much money in one day.''

''Oh come on Andrew, it's not like we don't have the money right? Plus I'm sure the girls need something to hug to sleep at night. Why not just buy it for them?'' I said and walked over to one of the shelves and took out a endermen plushie and asked her,'' You wanted this didn't you?''.

Andr blushed and said,'' How di...did you know? I didn't even said that I wanted it!''

''You kept looking at this plushie that's why,'' I laughed,'' Come on Andrew you buying it for her or not?''

''Alright fine, I guess 15 dollars isn't a lot,'' Andrew said.

''Hooray! I'm gonna hug Mr Creeper all day long!'' Cupa giggled.

* * *

We spent another hour buying for Cupa clothes. I asked Andr if she wanted some clothes but she just shook her head and said that she just needed to teleport and she will be clean again.

''Seriously? All you took were hoodies?''Andrew could not believe that all she carried out of the changing rooms were hoodies of different colours,'' Hey! Put that thing down! It's embarrassing!''

''Oh come on hoodies are fun and awesome,'' Cupa gave a cute grin at Andrew,'' Plus, I'm not that kind of girl that wears that kind of girly dresses and makeup.''

''Oh that's good! I like girls that believe in natural beauty.'' Andrew said.

''What did you say Andrew?'' I asked him trying hard not to laugh at what he said.

''Oh I mean.. uhh I hate too much makeup!'' Andrew blushed and flustered at his sentence.

What happened the next moment was hilarious. The manager of the store came out of his office looked at Cupa weirdly.

''Oh hello and welcome! I'm glad that you enjoy our clothes especially our hoodie designs. But would you kindly pay your items at the counter now and stop spinning our underwear products with your hand?'' The manager told Cupa and she blushed madly and said,'' Opps haha, sorry it's just fun.''

Andrew and I finally lost it and laughed out loud. Even Andr laughed too. When Andrew walked forward to pay the items for Cupa, he slapped her back lightly and told her,'' Haha! Don't do that again.'' and Cupa blushed even harder.

* * *

It was almost 4 and we were all hungry as we missed lunch from all that shopping spree. We went to the food section of the mall and recommended some of the delicious food there but they just kept shaking their heads and saying no. We went to all the restaurants and food stores in the mall until me and Andrew finally gave up trying to convince the girls to eat something.

''Man, they sure are stubborn like hell,'' Andrew whispered in my ear with annoyance.

''I heard that Andrew! Come back here!'' Cupa screamed at him and Andrew laughed and ran for his life.

After about a few minutes of useless walking around, we walked past a dessert shop called ''Cake and choco chips''. ''Who eats dessert for lunch lol,'' I thought to myself.

Andrew, Cupa and I were walking away from the dessert shop when we suddenly realised that Andr was missing. I looked back and stared in disbelief. Andr was literally planting her face on one of the cake displaying chillers at the entrance of the dessert shop that displayed cakes and other desserts of all kinds. I walked over to Andr and tried to pull her away but she didn't move a inch.

''Damn, she's strong! No wonder Andrew flinched when he got punched,'' I thought.

''Andr I don't think desserts are a good way to fill up your stomach,'' I tried to convince her, but all she replied to me was ''cake!'' in a sort of zombified way.

''Haha! Didn't you know? Andr just absolutely loves cake! She would even sometimes steal cake from some abandoned or empty houses!'' Cupa laughed.

''Zen! Please can I have one?'' Andr begged me. How could I resist? That cuteness level of those violet eyes when she begged was level 9000. No one could say no to that! I sighed and thought to myself,'' Guess it couldn't hurt, damn that feeling, what is that feeling that makes me want to say yes to Andr?''

''So, which want do you want?'' I asked her.

''Of course that one! Why would I even want to eat those colourful circular things?'' She exclaimed and then pointed towards a cake that was square in shaped, had cream layering on top and red polka dots on top, sort of like the cake you see in Minecraft.

That cake looked really boring, I wondered why Andr only chose that cake so I asked her,'' Hey, we can also pick the other flavoured cakes too!'' Andr immediately looked at me in shock. ''THOSE ARE CAKES TOO?'' Andr smiled happily. I mentally facepalmed myself. She didn't know those were cakes too and now I might have just doomed myself by telling her that those were also cakes.

''That's it Cupa! Forget about going home!,'' Andr looked at the cakes with a evil smile,'' Until I have tried all the different kinds of cakes.''

Oh boy what have I done. I shouldn't have said that those were cakes too. Now I might have just doomed my lunch or just give the whole dessert shop a month's worth of salary.

''Good afternoon Miss, what would you like?'' A girl walked out of the kitchen to serve Andr.

''I would like all the cakes you have!,'' Andr laughed and the girl just stumbled in shock.

I pushed Andr to the side and told her that we are going to waste food if we were to buy all the cakes. It was good enough for me that she understood what I meant and then just went back to the girl and asked for the biggest cake. The girl just nodded and told Andr to wait for a moment.

''Hooray! We are going to have cake Cupa! Let us all meet up at Zen's place and have a party with the cake!''

''Uh Miss, is there anything else you are selling?'' Andrew asked the girl before she went back to the kitchen.

''Of course sir! We are selling our specially made assortments of chocolates today! Here we have a few food samples here you can try!'' The girl replied polite smile and pointed at a tray with a few pieces of chocolate with toothpicks stuck on top of them.

''Cho-co-late?'' Cupa looked at them with curiosity,'' Do they taste like fish?''

Andrew laughed and said,'' No point asking Cupa! Here have one! It's kinda nice, I might buy a few boxes just to eat while watching TV.''

Cupa pulled down her hoodie, took a piece of chocolate sample from the tray, sniffed it and her face gave a doubtful expression. Cupa took a deep breath, summoned up her courage and ate the whole thing in one go. She braced herself, expecting a disgusting taste as it started to melt in her tongue. But what she expected to taste like was completely not even there. As the chocolate melted in her mouth, she face lit back up from tiredness as if the chocolate gave her energy and her whole mouth was filled with sweetness. Yes fish tasted delicious, but this tasted even better. Fish could not even be compared to this. Cupa smiled in delight and took more chocolate samples and stuffed it in her mouth. The girl walked out of the kitchen with 60 cm by 60 cm cake and started to pack it in front of us. She smiled at Cupa eating away all the chocolate samples from the tray. Andrew blushed and then gave the girl a short laugh and quickly pushed Cupa away to stop her from finishing all the chocolate.

Cupa smiled in delight and said with her mouth full of chocolate,''Thish ish soh delishious!''

Andrew looked at her and gave a little laugh at the sides of her mouth with bits of chocolate, which made her look kind of silly but cute at the same time.

''Andr forget about my goal to eat all fish in the world! Chocolate, prepare to face mass extinction!'' Cupa punched her fist in the air as she said.

''Well, I guess a good start would be to buy a few boxes first.'' Andrew laughed and gave a piece of tissue paper to Cupa to wipe off the bits of chocolate at her mouth and then told the girl attending the store to help them pack 5 boxes of chocolates. Andrew then gave her the money before she went back to the kitchen to pack the chocolates.

''Wait sir! You gave us 5 dollars more!'' The girl said.

''Isn't that the correct amount?'' Andrew looked at her puzzled. The girl then pointed towards the sign next to the counter which said ''COUPLE DISCOUNT TODAY. 30% discount for all chocolate products.'' Andrew immediately blushed and said,'' We are not couples!''. Cupa didn't know why she felt sad from hearing that. Could it be that she loves him? No, Cupa shook her head, she to stay with Andrew because she felt safe and happy with him. Plus it was Andrew that got her into this world full of new and awesome stuff. She shook her head again to get back into reality. Andr looked at Cupa and walked over to her to ask if she was okay as Cupa was showing a distressed expression on her face.

''Cupa are you okay?'' Andr asked her with concern on her face.

''Huh what?'' Cupa suddenly jumped up in shock. ''Oh sorry! Was thinking of something, haha!''

Andr gave Cupa a doubtful look for a moment and then smiled and patted her back.'' Maybe you are just tired Cupa, you should try to stop jumping around Andrew like that.'' Andr told her.

''Alright the chocolates are ready!'' The girl shouted as she took out a bag that had a packaging of 5 boxes containing chocolates. '' Oh boy oh boy! The amount of chocolates!'' Cupa squealed in delight.

''No Cupa, not now,'' Andrew shook his head and stopped Cupa from reaching for the bag,'' We can only eat it when we go home.''

''Awww okay..'' Cupa muttered with a frown.

We ended up eating at a nearby ramen noodles restaurant. We were happy enough that each of our ordered sets came in large quantities. Well, at least it satisfied our hungry growling stomachs.

* * *

After 5 hours of constant shopping, everyone was just tired. We sat down at the benches located at the first floor. Our ankles were bitterly stinging and burning from all the walking around. Cupa was so tired that she just dozed off on the spot despite of all the noise and movement around her.

''Cupa, I would really recommend that you do not lie on my shoulder, it's kind of awkward.'' Andrew gave a uneasy glance at Cupa which was lying her head on his shoulder. Andrew felt really awkward but he somehow liked it. He pretended to be really uncomfortable at it by shaking his shoulders to shrug her off but all Cupa did was hug his shoulder now with both hands.

''Aww she must be too tired.''Andr said,''She has been jumping all day long and doing ring around rosies around you. And for the Cupa I know well, when she is tired and falls asleep, nothing can wake her up even the loudest bang!''

Andrew just gasped at what Andr said.''Then how am I supposed to get home with her?''

''Simple,''I said and looked towards the store selling baby prams.

''Wait, we are not going to buy that just to push her home are we?'' Andrew said.

''Don't be silly! You got to give her a piggyback ride!'' I laughed at him.

''What? No way man!'' Andrew shouted,''That would be very embarrassing.''

''Okay, we will just leave her here bye!'' I sarcastically said,''Come on Andr, let's go. What could possibly happen to a poor sleeping Cupa all alone?''

''Fine, I'll do it.''Andrew sighed,''But you have to help me carry the shopping bags home.''

''Okay! That can be done,'' Andr said as she walked towards and picked up some bags placed on the floor,'' So, next time, I can teleport you guys back to your house and we do not need to waste time!''

''That sounds like a win-win situation! Let's go!'' I said.

* * *

Cupa was light. Andrew easily picked her up and placed her on his back. A few shoppers glanced over at our direction and looked at us weirdly. Well I guess it's kind of strange to see a couple of 14 year old teens giving someone a piggyback ride.

Andr and I shared the weight of the shopping bags. When I meant share, I was the one carrying most of the stuff. Andr was just carrying the cake and chocolates while I carried the shopping bags filled with the clothes, plushies and electronic merchandise we bought for them.

''Well, at least she's quite light. Let's just quickly get home. I feel really awkward doing this especially with a girl out in public.'' Andrew blushed and quickened up his pace while using his hands to hold down on the knees of a sleeping Cupa lying on his back. Andr saw what Andrew was doing for Cupa and there was a painful feeling deep inside her heart. ''What is that feeling? Yes it was jealousy.'' Andr thought. What was she jealous of? No she was totally fine with Cupa hanging out with Andrew. She was okay with Andrew and did not have a crush on him. So, what was she exactly jealous of? Could it be that Cupa gets to have a piggyback ride? Is that it? She wanted Zen to give her a piggyback ride?''No!''she thought,''I shouldn't be thinking of this stuff. It's kinda awkward to think about it. Plus Zen is not even my boyfriend! And I don't like him... or do I?'' Her mind kept wandering around these thoughts for awhile as we walked towards Andrew's house.

I looked at Andr. She seemed really troubled. Her face was showing a sad expression and the Endermen eyes on her hat was showing a pair of sad eyes.''Andr, you feeling okay?'' I asked her.

Andr immediately blushed as she looked at me and quickly turned her face away to hide her blush.''I...I'm fine!'' I looked at her worriedly for a few moments before just telling her,''Okay if you say so. But if you do really have problems, just tell me! I'll share the burden with you.'' I laughed as I said that.

''He's so kind.'' Andr thought,''why do I blush when I'm near him. And that awkward feeling of wanting to be close to him?''

* * *

''Wew! We finally reached home!'' Andrew panted as he said that after 20 minutes of walking around with a 45 kg girl on his back.

When we entered the house, we went over to his kitchen and placed all his and Cupa's shopping bags on the dining table. I checked and double checked that I did not accidentally take their stuff and went back to the living room only to see Andr concentrating and looking around.

''What are you doing?'' I asked her.

''I am trying to record this place down and place it on my teleport list in my mind so that I can teleport to here next time.'' Andr said as she focused.

''Oh I see how this works. Kind of awesome too!'' I said.

''Okay done! I went up and placed Cupa on her bed now!'' Andrew smiled as he said that,'' Well, I guess see you later I guess. I'll be coming over to your house at around 7?''

''Yeah sure! We can have a cake party! Remember to bring along some of the chocolates!'' I laughed and Andrew laughed back.

''Alright, I think I'll go take a shower. You guys can go now bye!'' Andrew waved at us.

''Bye!'' Me and Andr said at the same time.

''Okay Andr are you ready to teleport us home?'' I said excitingly.

''Yes, just give me a few seconds,'' she said as she started to concentrate again,'' This will be a quick trip.''

Whoosh! As Andr grabbed on to my hand, I was instantly transported back to the dark place. But now, the light at the end was nearer to us, much nearly actually. I guess the distance of the place teleported to another will affect the distance of the light too. As we warped back into reality, we realised that we were still holding hands so we blushed at the same time and quickly pulled away. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I finally said,''Alright, let's refrigerate the cake and I'll teach you how to use the phone and headphones.''

Andr smiled and said,''okay!''

After Andr opened the refrigerator and placed the cake in one of the compartments, she closed it and jumped on the couch and sat beside me. I took out the phone packaging and then inserted in the SIM card. I switched it on and started to tell Andr the basic functions of the phone. From calling, messaging and even surfing the net. Once I was done teaching her, I opened her contacts list and added in Cupa, Andrew and my phone numbers. I told Andr to give me a test call and I went to the kitchen to wait. After a few seconds, my phone rung and I picked it up.

''Huzzah!'' I said.

Andr giggled in the phone and saying hi before putting down the phone. I walked back to the living room and sat back on the couch beside Andr and passworded the phone for her so it was safe and secure. After that, we went to my room where I switched on my computer and transferred some songs into Andr's phone so she could use her headphones to listen to music.

''Wow Zen, thanks for the help!'' Andr thanked me,'' Now I can call Cupa anytime!''

''Yeah no problem!'' I replied,'' If you need anymore help, just ask me. I will certainly help you with the best of my abilities.''

Andr blushed lightly as I said that but I ignored it and went to play some dota. As soon as I turned on the application called ''steam'' to communicate with other gamers and play multiplayer games, my mailbox exploded with messages from my gamer friends telling me where I have been for the last 2 days and all that as I had missed a major event and all of that sort. Well, to think about it, I kind of lost the interest to gaming when Andr suddenly just pops out of my computer, it's like I want to spend more time with her. I thought that it would be a nightmare and a burden to figure out how to take care and teach a girl that knows nothing about this world but it's kind of okay actually, I kind of like it too. I did not regret typing in the seed containing Herobrine. I kind of hate and liked it at the same time. I nearly killed me yes, but it changed my life and made it more interesting.

I looked at the time and found out that I did not have time to play dota 2. So I just went to play some tf2. Andr sat on my bed and watched me play my game. ''What are you playing? Looks fun!'' She asked.

''Oh, I'm playing team fortress 2. Want to try?'' I asked her. Andr immediately nodded and teleported beside me. I was a little surprised that she suddenly just appeared beside me. I might have to get used to this teleportation. So for the next hour, I teached Andr the controls of the first person shooter game and I congratulated her when she finally killed a player. I noticed something odd when she played the game. It was as if the character she was controlling was she herself. Every projectile weapon that the enemy used against her was immediately avoided just like what a Endermen or Enderwoman could do in real life. As I watched in shock as flare gun projectiles, lasers, flying guillotines, baseballs and arrows just simply whizzed past her and the movement of her fingers on the keyboard were almost godlike as she dodged and weaved past every projectile. She was playing like this until some people in the server started calling her a hacker.

''Zen, what's a hacker?'' She asked with a curious tone in her voice.

''Haha! Well, let's just say that you are just too good in this game and the enemies are not enjoying your rampage.'' I laughed and she laughed back too.

As she continued to play the game, I looked at her eyes concentrating on the screen, they look so beautiful. I never seen someone with violet eyes before. I looked at them with admiration before Andr immediately noticed it probably with her sixth sense and blushed.

''Zen, I would recommend that you stop staring at me, its really disturbing me.'' she blushed as she said that.

''Sorry,'' I replied,''It's just that they look so...''

''So what?'' Andr asked.

''They look so beautiful I guess,'' I awkwardly said.

Andr blushed harder at my commendt but said thanks as she took it as a compliment. I got a little bored at watching Andr playing and told her to shut down the laptop when she was done and I went to my bed, set my phone's alarm clock to 5.30 and took a short nap.

* * *

When I woke up after my nap, I looked up at bed beside me and there was Andr sitting on the bed straight up with her legs crossed and her hands at her waist placed beside each other as if she was holding a ball. I guess she was doing some sort of meditation or something but I wanted to know what was she exactly doing.

''Er...Andr,what are you doing?''I asked her but was immediately cut of by her.

''Shhhh..it's almost complete. Don't disturb me,''She said smiling with her eyes closed,''It takes great concentration to do this and I haven't done this for awhile, just a few more seconds...''

I wondered why was she even meditating but I looked and waited for her to finish what she was doing. After a few seconds, her hand started to shake a bit and there was ender dust particles flying everywhere around her. I was speechless, I don't know whether to be scared or just amazed. I starred as the ender dust started to orbit around Andr and shrink towards her hands until it gathered into one clump and shone very brightly before it turned into a green-bluish pearl that had a very smooth surface. ''Could that be...'' I wondered,''Wow a ender pearl! Awesome.''

Andr held the ender pearl in her hands carefully. She opened her eyes and smiled.''Yes! Success!'' She said.

''Is that a ender pearl?'' I asked.

''Yep, and it's for you!'' She said while handing the pearl over to me.

''Really? Thanks, it must have been hard work for you to make one,''I said while quickly walking towards my closet to take out a handkerchief to give it to Andr to wipe her sweat. She blushed and accepted it with a thanks.

''So... why did you make this ender pearl for me?'' I asked her as I looked into the ender pearl, it was as if I was looking into the void, as if the darkness was pulling me in.

''Well, you can use it to save yourself...I don't want you to go away. I need you in this world,'' She said while trying her best not to blush.

I immediately blushed from hearing that. Andr knew what I was thinking and she blushed harder. After for about a moment or two of awkward silence, I decided to break the silence as it was getting late and Andrew and Cupa would be coming to our house soon to have a little party.

''Come on let's go Andr, Andrew and Cupa will be coming soon,'' I said.

''Okay!'' She said as she jumped out of bed and followed me downstairs to prepare some stuff.

* * *

It was almost 7 and Andr and I had already prepared the cake, drinks and snacks and are now sitting on the couch watching some TV while waiting for Cupa and Andrew to come. After about 10 minutes of surfing through the channels, we heard the door bell rang and Andr immediately jumped off from the couch and ran to the door to open it. Andrew and Cupa walked in carrying some snacks like the chocolate they bought.

''What are we waiting for? Let's party woo!''Cupa screamed in delight and ran over to the table to place their items and everyone laughed. Well, during the whole party, we basically talked about our lives before we met each other. Apparently, Andr was sent to the overworld back in Minecraft so she could gather knowledge and give it back to the ender dragon which was her sister. But being a shy person about everything, she didn't managed to do so well. For Cupa, she was born in a snowstorm in the snow biome. Her parents were killed off by the snowstorm in a ice cave but she survived under the warmth of her parent's bodies. She was found by a group of creepers that brought her back to their kingdom where she was raised. Through combat training and knowledge from other creepers, she quickly grew up and mastered the art of stealth and channelling explosive elements in her soul. Andrew and I talked about our everyday lives. Just what we do when we meet up and all that but not so much about our parents.

''Oh my Notch! This is so heavenly!,'' Andr grinned happily as she munched away the cake.

''Yeah! The cake is delicious, but sorry I'm more into chocolates haha,'' Cupa smiled as she nibbled happily at the pieces of chocolate.

''So Cupa, do you actually blow up when you try to explode?'' Andrew asked.

''No. I do not die in the process of exploding like other creepers.''Cupa said.

''Wow that's kind of cool,'' I said while pouring some some orange juice for Andr and she accepted it with a thanks.

''I learnt this when I was still little and in a library full of books of ancient arts of combat training. It says its because I am human,'' Cupa explained as she continued to reach out for another box of chocolate,'' I have more body control so I can channel my explosives with better control and even change the level of my explosion or concentrate it on one point. But for creepers, they have difficulty channeling explosives around them and they require great concentration. But through the immense amount of concentration given, they might channel too much explosives and just blow themselves up. ''

''Wow that's kind of awesome!'' Andr said,'' But I still don't understand why you have to make a hissing noise like tnt when you are about to explode.''

''Well for that,'' Cupa thought for a moment,'' that is not us creepers or anything. It's just the rapid movement of millions of explosive particles activated inside our body, it's kind of complicated.''

''It's okay, we get it.'' Andrew replied.

''I'm glad you do,''Cupa,''even some creepers don't even know what they are doing. It's just so silly!'' she laughed while saying that.

''Yeah it's kind of funny to see creepers not understanding what they usually do!'' Andrew laughed back.

''Hehe,'' Cupa giggled and gave Andrew a little punch on his shoulder,''You're lucky I was the one giving you the creep out back in minecraft, if it was another creeper, it would have already joined forces with Herobrine and killed you already!''

''Haha, thanks for saving me I guess,'' Andrew replied and Cupa gave a little blush.

''So Andr, what about you?'' I asked her.

''What about me,'' she said, kind of scared of what I might ask her.

''Your powers?'' I replied.

''Oh that...''she said,''well, before I learnt teleportation from my parents, I needed to learn how to create an ender pearl through meditation of ancient codes by the end stone structures like I did just now for you Zen.''

''WOW! A ender pearl? Let me see please!'' Andrew shouted.

I sighed and told him to wait while I went upstairs to my bedroom to get my ender pearl. I then took it down and showed it to Andrew which just looked at in awe.

''Wow this is so cool! Can I have one please?'' Andrew begged Andr for an ender pearl.

''Hmm okay! I'll see if I have time to meditate,''Andr smiled and replied back.''Well back to the topic I guess. After the meditation, I was to then participate in a ritual where I needed to break an eye of ender that was struck by lightning and absorb its power. And through that, the power gave me a sixth sense and also the ability to teleport around the places I have been before.''

''Ohh, that explains it.'' I said,'' So, you cannot teleport to places you've never been before? Aw that's sad.''

''Not exactly,''Andr said and smiled,'' If you keep meditating through the power of the eye of ender, your powers will improve. I have spent most of my Minecraft life hiding underground and have nothing to do there but meditate. So, now I can teleport to places I have never been before by showing me some pictures of the place. But it would take a longer time to channel out a teleportation and I believe you can teleport faster the more you meditate.''

''Oh man that is kind of awesome!''I said,''So what do you exactly do when you meditate?''

''Well, for meditation, it's sort of like playing a very challenging mind game. I am now stuck with a challenge that I cannot answer.'' Andr said frowning.

''What's the question? Maybe we can help you!'' Cupa said.

''What is the most happiest thing in life?'' Andr replied with a sigh.

''Hmm, I don't know about this, there can be many happy things in life,'' I said as I looked up at the ceiling, trying to thing of something happy,''Well, here are some things that you should be happy about. Food, games, wealth and uhh... Love?'' I gave a little chuckle as I said that.

''Love? That is very funny.'' Andr said,'' I don't think the answer is that simple Zen, it should be more complicated.''

''Well Andr, then we don't know how to help you,'' Andrew said.

''It's okay really!'' Andr replied,''I will just wait for my dreams tonight.''

''Your dreams?'' I asked her.

''Don't you know?'' She replied with a little shock,'' Dreams are created from your brain as a form of advice! The reason you get nightmares is because your brain is warning you to be cautious towards the object you are having a nightmare on. And you have good dreams is because your brain is telling you that you should care and cherish this thing.''

''Wow, Andr, how much more do you know?'' Andrew asked in shock,'' It's like you know everything and you're a genious! Our scientists in this world can't even figure out why do we even have dreams and now you just explained everything!''

Andr smiled and gave a little blush,'' Well, maybe I am just a little observant. Haha.''

''Well, I hope that I can learn more from you, Andr.'' I said smiling at her and giving to her a piece of chocolate,'' Let us now enjoy this party of ours to the max!''

''Wooo!'' everyone screamed back in response.

* * *

After the awesome dinner party, we were just basically stuffed. Everyone held their stomachs from the uncomfortable feeling from eating too much.

''Uhhh! Andrew I think we need to roll home! I can't walk properly!'' Cupa groaned and laughed at the same time.

Andrew just laughed back and said,''Well, we'll try to digest some of our foods first before we go. Maybe we'll feel a bit better then.''

''Okay done!'' Andr walked out of the kitchen as she finished taking out the trash,''You guys alright? You look like you eaten too much.''

''Yeah, I think we need to wait awhile before we can go home,'' Andrew groaned and walked over and sat on the couch.

''That's why it was a good idea to go to your house!'' Andr exclaimed,''I can now teleport you guys home.''

''Oh my! Thank you so much Andr! I would give you a hug now but I'm just too fat to reach you!'' Cupa laughed and tried to reach out to Andr.

''Haha, no problem!'' Andr blushed a little and then went over and held the two of them and started channelling her teleportation.

I walked out of the kitchen, finished with the dishes and decided to find Andr but she was no where to be found. I was starting to feel really scared. I don't know why was I so scared that she was gone? It's like I needed her to live, or something. I wanted to go upstairs to check whether she was there before she teleported back right in front of me, our faces almost touching. Our faces immediately flushed red and then we backed away.

''Oops sorry!'' I said.

''Yeah, It's okay,'' Andr replied back, her face still a little red.

''So, I'm guessing you brought Andrew and Cupa home?'' I asked her.

''Yes, they were too full to even walk, so I just helped them by teleporting them back home.'' Andr replied.

''That's kind of you,'' I said,'' By the way, Andrew and I agreed that we will go to the beach tomorrow, I already prepared some stuff for the trip so we just need to sleep early and wake up early so that we do not be late for the long journey tomorrow.''

''The beach? What am I going to do there? Watch the ocean?'' She said as if she was shocked,''You do know I can't even touch water right?''

''Relax Andr! You can do more than swimming at the beach in this world other than in minecraft!'' I said trying to convince her.

''Really? Like what?'' She asked.

''Well, we can build sand castles and buy ice cream?'' I replied.

''Sand castles?'' Andr looked at me weirdly,''won't the sand fall down?''

''No...yes,''I said trying to explain to her,''No when the sand is wet, it won't fall to the ground so you can stack them up and build sculptures from it.''

''That sounds fun!'' Andr replied, giving out a yawn after she said that.

''Wait... you can't touch water...''I said in a worried tone,''and we use water to wet the sand''

''It's okay!''Andr replied with a laugh,''As long as I do not touch pure water or any kind of water that is almost pure, I'm fine. Then how do you explain the orange juice you gave me just now?'' Andr said giving me a giggle.

* * *

Andr suggested that we watched some TV before we sleep, before half an hour into the show, Andr was already sleeping on the couch beside me. Her hat had dimmed when she slept. Andr had her arms crossed and her legs bend towards her as if she was hugging herself and she was also giving a snore that was not exactly making her look stupid, but instead, kind of cute. I stared at Andr with awe, I looked at her sleeping away peacefully, thinking of how this wonderful girl has just completely changed my life in just 2 days.

''She must have been so tired from all that walking and partying today, poor thing,'' I thought.

Sleeping on the couch was not very pleasant when if you plan to sleep there for a long time, there was no air conditioning in the living room, and the sofa absorbs so much heat that it makes it kind of warm after long periods of time. I don't know why, but I didn't want Andr to have a uncomfortable night in here, no one wants to wake up all hot and sweaty and you still have to go to the beach.''What do I do? Move the whole AC unit here?''I thought,''I can't let her sleep like this! But it would be so awkward.''

Somehow, it was as if the first time in my life. that my heart and mind just cleared away all the awkwardness and embarrassment in my thoughts.''I care for this girl, and I don't care what will happen... here goes nothing!''

I slowly lifted her up bridal style and tip toed into my room. I placed her onto the bed carefully and silently as if she was a precious and fragile gem. I pulled the blanket and covered it to her and pushed away the fringe on her eyebrows and turned on the air conditioner for 20 minutes while I played some games with my online friends.

**Meanwhile at Andr's POV**

I was still in my dream of cherishing nature when suddenly my dream stopped. I looked around, the birds, the flowers, all the plants and animals all suddenly just stopped moving. The breezy wind stopped blowing on my hair and everything was silent.

''What is this dream? I do not know the meaning of this'' I thought as I was starting to be scared.

A figure around the size and height of me started to form out of nowhere in front of me and it was a shadow of a boy. The boy was just a outline, but he was oddly familiar, like I have seen him somewhere, no not somewhere... everywhere before. The boy then reached out for me slowly and lifted me up. I was scared and I tried to fight back, but something in my heart made me stop. That touch... feels really warm and familiar, I did not feel scared at all, I felt really secure and trusted when I was lifted up bridal style. No, I did not feel any sense of insecurity or even fear, it felt really... embracing. I relaxed myself as I was carried up a flight of stairs and was now approaching a door that looked like my bedroom door. The bedroom door opened by itself and I was in my bedroom, the bed at the side, computer at the right end and the bookshelves and lights at the windows. The shadowy figured placed me down. I looked at him in shock as the figure started to form into something else. I took a step back, fearing for what monstrosity it might form into, but it formed into something... familiar and nice. Zen. I looked at Zen weirdly, but I decided not to question him why is he here as well, it's just a dream. Zen then spoke something that made me think about my question at the meditation:'' Well, here are some things that you should be happy about. Food, games, wealth and uhh... Love?''

Soon after he said that, everything faded away and flew of into the distance in dust and I was surrounded in total darkness. And for 5 seconds, the question, just like the question asked in my meditation:''What is the most happiest thing in life?'' showed before flickering away and I was back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up. I stretched and teleported on the spot to cleanse myself. I looked down and saw Zen still sleeping so I guessed that it was still early. I heard Zen snoring very softly and I giggled at how funny and cute it sounded. I immediately remembered about my question. I quickly sat on the bed back into my meditation stance. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the eye of ender, waiting for the darkness to light up. I activated the power and the darkness around me was replaced by a world that looked like my homeland, The End. I looked at the words up high in the air:''What is the most happiest thing in life?''. Is the answer really that simple? I don't know. I worry for I might answer the question wrongly, and I would have to start from stage one of my meditation again and lose all my powers. Many great Endermen have lost their powers due to answering the question without research or thinking, and watched in disbelief and their powers get sapped away slowly. I however was smart enough, I knew I had ample time underground and I had all the time to think about the answers of my previous stages of the meditation, I can teleport quite fast now and sense projectiles coming towards me earlier.

If I answer this question wrongly, all my powers. Worth of 2 years of meditation would be gone. But for some reason, I knew I had to answer the question some day no matter what and I might as well do it now. I took in a deep breath and shouted,'' Love! Love is the answer!''.

I braced myself and put my hands over my head, trying to feel my powers getting sapped away. But what happened the next moment completely shocked me. The question burned away into smoke and was replaced by burning words ''Congratulations!''. I stared in disbelief. It was really that simple? Oh my Notch Zen! You were right!

* * *

**Alrighty folks! Thats all for this bonus chapter! **

**Remember to leave a review or maybe even follow a story if you have enjoyed this chapter as it would be much appreciated!**

**This is erickwilson88 signing out, PECE!**


End file.
